Melody in dead game
by h2p account
Summary: shikanosuke maejima the tennis champion dropout because certain illness he can't play tennis again. he think he is worthless person and because of deal on his friend he trapped in deadly game but in that game he hear familiar person sing...because of that his life change


I dOnt own the character and sword art online

shikanosuke Maejima (POV)

I like living calmly and quietly

So I don't like being jolted or impressed by something.

Oh no

Shikanosuke lover called unexpectedly last night to breakup with him. He spent the night lying awake, and in the morning, he receive an e mail from her

"I will come over to return what I borrowed from you"

Maybe this is the last time he'll see her

Well everything is over my dream , girl friend and my live

(Shikanosuke current live)

The warm spring breeze makes the cherry blossom petals fly around ,which get stuck between the creases on my jacket . when I pick them up and bring closer to my nose , I can smell their nice scent

"HOW TASTEFULL I MUST BE AN ELEGANT GUY"

After I quit the club I start part time job, when I realize there really isn't anything i wanted to buy

Oh well

If I stay at home doing nothing ,I feel like I am worthless existence, maybe I am worthless but the truth I don't feel quite comfortable staying at home since I learned I was adopted one year ago.

My parent both died since I was baby but I lucky I have nice family raised me

In the school I used play tennis but because certain incident I quit it

I walk to school and sit at back near a windows and the only friend I have in the school start talk to me

"you know sword art online is at sell tomorrow"said a big guy look like yankee but soft at heart

"Sword art online?"

"yes, the first and the only mmorpg with full dive system"my big friend said exictedly

"so….. what reason you tell me this?"

"really what is that a lousy respond "my big friend sigh

"okay…I am sorry let me rephrase….OH MY GOD IS THAT TRUE I SO EXICTED"I said sarcassly

"hah…..the reason is I don't have enough money to buy nerve gear and sword art online program and I hear this game only 10000 copies , please buy the game for me"

"NO"

"I will work your homework for third month"

"okay deal…"

And in the end I used all my money I save to buy the game

"sword art online…huh I heard from the store the beta start at 1 o'clock I can wait to test it"

So in the my room I place nerve gear in my head and in sleeping position I active the game

"LINK START"

Bright light appear and they say I must create my user name

I chose shika as the user name and create my avatar I create avatar with like protagonist hero in medieval war and I done

"Woahhh…beautiful town"I look at surround me and amazingly they all feel real

I walk to the town and a few minute later I get lost….

"….."

I looking around to find player can help me because I have bad habit get lost in unfamiliar place and I found two player walking as if they know where to going

"Anu…"

They stoped and looked at me one guy have red hair with bandana in his head and other guy have black hair with masculine face

"My name is shika I think I kind get lost…."

"you are new huh…my name is klien and this is kirito and we're going to hunt some boar near the town if you like you can join us"

"really" I say excitedly

And we're hunt some boar in the field

"Woahhhh…right in crotch" klein say

"uh… I think that painfull"I look at klein in the ground holding his crotch

"give me break….in this game you can't feel pain" kirito say look at klien

"you are right" klien wake up

Suddenly one of boar attack me and as reflect I dogged it to side and sliced it with my beginner sword

"hmm…. you have good reflect" kirito say to me

"I use play tennis in real word maybe that reason I have good reflect"

"if you use motion input right" he pick up the rock and aiming at boar "and active a sword skill" suddenly bright purple light appear in kirito hand and he throw a rock at the bear" the system will ensure that the technique connect"

"motion input?"and I hold the sword in back hand position give sight of pause and suddenly bright light appear in sword I jump at a boar and sliced a boar in one hit

"oh…"

"good job" kirito said to me

"hey kirito can us play a instrument in this game"

Kirito look at me and smiled "yes in this game you can buy a instrument in the city"

"Oh..thank I used play bass in real world and I glad to hear in this game I can play a music"

"but that cost a lot so you must hunt a many mobs to buy that"

I smiled and hunt more boar

a few hour later at 16.20

"we are rest in the field looking at the field"

"thanks for today…but I want going to starting city to buy a bass"

"….okay"kirito say

"we will wait here and I look forward to hear you playing"

I smiled to them "okay wait my amazing bass play"

I walking leave those two to starting city and to the music store with kirito tell me where that place be

I get in the store and I chose one bass remind me of bass in real world sfender I buy that bass and try play it… amazing the sound is very good same like real world I smiled and then I hear bell in the starting city

And that time my live is changed

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Everyone in panic because wannabe god complex name kayaba akihiko say we're trapped in the game until were cleared the game and if we're die in the game as result we're die too in real world and he tell us 300 player already die

"as present to welcoming you guys in my world I have special gift in your menu"

I open my menu and found a hand mirror I click and materialize that object and look at the mirror my avatar face reflected…suddenly bright light surround me and again I look at the mirror my feminime face reflected in there my face have brown short hair my face shape is delicate and with big blue eyes

(if you curius what he look like check at google picture use his full name because I use visual novel character)

And with that wannabe god complex disappear

(shoichi suganuma)

This is a dream. A dream I often I have.

A dream I've had ever since I was kid

In the dream I am in light. The stage is lit up dazzling light. Many people gathered here to listen to our performance . yes our performance….i am not alone in the stage. Friend whom I am trust are there with me. And because I am surrounded by trusted friend I able to concertate in performance. Of couse my violin is both greates friend and partner.i've playing the violin since before I could remember. The violin is part of me.

It sings the exact tune I wish it to

It is a familiar scene , one of my dream no it is not more dream part of it is real once I had obtained this dream

…

No, nearly obtained it

But right as I though I had…it suddenly vanished in that instant,I suddenly lost all light and was trust into darkness.

The instant I lost my dream, even in my dream chaged completely

So many time I thought "if this is the dream please wake me up

However when I wake up reality hasn't changed

Now my nightmare is reality

I was taught that "dream" were meant to be archived, but now they were absolutely abominable I was afraid of dream but I was also afraid to wake up

"I see…." Then I had though "I have no place in this world anymore"

Suddenly I hear guitar playing and woman singing

….a song? It was beautiful song that easy my mind as I listened to it

It sounded kinda familiar

I opened my eyes and found beautiful women with beautiful red hair playing guitar and humming I looked at her and her name is sakurai kanade the child hood friend whom I grew up in this city

oh I remember I was waiting to met kanade because several year I in germany

he look at me and beautiful green pearl eyes meet my blue eyes

did you hear something just now? Kanade ask hesitandly I guess she meant her humming and guitar performance

"You could have keep playing and singing"

When I told my honest thought,she suddenly as if the world is ended

"hau…so did you hear me"

Kanade was always uncomfortable doing this in front of the other that shame her talent is amazing if she can overcome her shyness maybe now she will be celebrity

"you don't need to bashful I love your song kanade"

"L-Love?you…you shouln't say such silly thing

Her tone sound weird

"was it sound upsetting?"

"well…I am not anywhere near wrothly of your praise,shoichi-kun"

I wonder why she has such little confident in herself

"by the way I heard in Japanese they have new game name sword art online and this game they say like another reality"

"…yes shoichi kun my dad buy the nerve gear two unit so we can play "

"woah…..really lest try the game"

And shoichi and kanade login at sword art online they don't know a disaster near them

(Rumi Tamano)

Short blue haired girl with big red pearl cat eye

She at bad mood because her mom want to married again to another man two year ago her biologic dad leave her and her mom. She know that man is good person but in her heart she scared he is traitor like her biological father.

Her father leave her because he is drum player in the famous band and he leave her because he went to America with his band member.

She hate her own father but despised she hate him she love playing drum like her father

She buy sword art online and nerve gear in the secret of her mom and play it because they say sword art online like another reality she think maybe if she want to forget the cruel reality play this game is a solution but she don't know that is very bad idea

(Shikanosuke Maejima)

After chaos in the starting city many player leave the town and I decided to leave to but because my bad habit again I lost in the city

In the way I heard I song….familiar song…wait it can be…I run to the song is coming and I found familiar long haired blue hair with gold eyes sing

_**Motomotemo katachi sura mianai**_ (even though I seek it out, I can't see its shape)

_**Tsukiakari no shita sagashitsudzuketeru**_ (under the moonlight I continue to search)

_**Tsumaranai mono bakari kagayaku**_ (you don't want make to make this world)

_**Sekai ni shitekou hanai deshou**_ (where only dull thing shine, do you?)

_**Buatsui kumo no mukou ga wani**_ (just beyond the thick clouds)

_**Mabushii asahi ga matteru**_ (awaits the bright morning sun)

_**Tobitate! fly high shinjita yume wo tsukame**_ (take off! Fly high! Grab the dream you believe in!)

_**Kakenukete suataato rain mayoi ha sutete**_ (run through the starting line cast aside your hesitation!)

_**Asu ga mienakute mono tomo ni yukeru kimi to nara…..(**_even if I can't see tomorrow, as long I can go with you….)

_**Sou omotteta yo**_ (That's what I believe)

"Riho?!"she stopped singing and look at me shocked

"sh-shika kun is that really you"she said with tear in her eyes

Her name is Riho Kaguya she is shikanosuke childhood friend or rival. she is a bit tomboy and hard headed with foul mouth but she also caring and royal to her friend they are at good term but suddenly they must separate because shikanosuke family must move out and the time he want tell her he can't find her anywhere so in the end he move out without tell her.

"…."

"hmm…..i am sorry last time I not tell you"

"….it's okay I understand"

"I am happy to meet you again but I hate the fact I met you here in this deadly game"

"…"

"oh, I don't know you still remember music we're crated together"

"of course I do because that the first lyric I made"

"….." an awkward silence

"….if you like we can perform a party" I say slightly embarrassed

"…..okay"

Sorry about cliffhanger end my mind going somewhere it is a pronologe and if want to know what they look like search in google image with their name because I use visual novel character maybe next chapter the first real story and about this story I want make sword art online with music element if you read the story you will know who the member the guild if you ask where this story went please read next chapter

Guild Name "DEAR DROP"

Guild leader Shikanosuke maejima ….weapon use one handed sword and in the band he play bass

Guild member Riho kaguya ….weapon use one handed sword and in the band she will sing or as vokal

Guild member Rimu tamano ….weapon spear and in the band she will play drum

Guild member shoichi suganuma….weapon rapier and in the band he will play violin or guitar

Guild member kanade sakurai ….weapon use rapier and in the band she will play guitar or as vocal

Give your idea and critic please


End file.
